


Jungle Fever

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, pre-slash/gen adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an adventurous aristocrat decides to gallivant around the jungle with Kuruta eyes, Leorio and Kurapika go after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Mina Lightstar currently lives in a happy fanon land while HxH continues to suck like a German hooker. I haven't read the manga in ages, so consider this a complete break-off from canon after Greed Island, just to be safe. XD I wanted Leorio and Kurapika to have an adventure, since Gon and Killua had been getting more than the lion's share of the action, but without stepping on canon's toes... too hard. ;P Not beta-read, just pre-read.
> 
> Thanks to Meg, trixie_chick, Kurokurotan, and Yukitsu for audiencing, and to Chrislea for animal names. ♥
> 
>  _Voiceless alveolar liquid_ = "L" no da.

After auditing his first heart surgery, Leorio can't help but feel a little queasy. He leaves the operating room with a hand on his stomach, trying to settle it, and a hand on his mouth to forestall any gagging.

"Hey, Leorio," one of his colleagues, Takeshi, cracks, slapping him on the back, "did it freak you out? This was your first time, right?"

"Yamazaki-sensei is a genius," Leorio manages. "But seeing a delicate operation like that up close...."

"Pretty scary," Takeshi agrees as he walks with Leorio down the halls. "Really gross, too."

"No," Leorio replies, rubbing his stomach. "No, it's not even the operation itself that gets me. It's -- it's holding the heart in your hands. Someone's life in _in your hands_ and if you squeeze, or, or do _anything_ wrong, the person is gone."

Takeshi nods, looking a little pale now, too. Always a joker, he attempts to turn the serious conversation in a new direction. "Plus, holding organs is gross."

Leorio chuckles. "Are you sure you want to be a surgeon? Maybe you should stick to orderly."

"No way," Takeshi denies. "But come on, holding liver? A pancreas? A heart? _Eyeballs?_ "

"Well," Leorio laments, "you do have a point. I don't like holding eyeballs."

Takeshi laughs. "You won't catch me with 'em, either. Makes me wonder what the hell Arigasawa was thinking, keeping those creepy eyes with him no matter where he went."

Leorio stops in his tracks. "What did you say?"

Takeshi, not understanding the reason for Leorio's surprise, makes a face at him over his shoulder. "Junta, he's so weird, he creeps me out, I'm telling you."

"No, Takeshi," Leorio grabs his sleeve, making the other man blink, "the eyes? He carries eyes with him all the time? What do they look like?"

"Yeah," Takeshi replies uneasily. "Apparently they're valuable, some collector's item. From an extinct species, or something like that."

 _What the hell...._ "I need to speak to this guy."

"What's gotten into you? What's with that look?" Takeshi frowns. "Since when are you into old eyeballs?"

"I -- I'm not, but a friend of mine is."

"You wanna see them? Good luck." Takeshi shakes his head. "I only know him because he's a good friend of my mother, and she said he left on a trip to some jungle in the middle of nowhere. We have no idea when he's coming back."

Leorio thinks about this for a total of three seconds. "Then I need to speak to your mother."

***

When Leorio's phone rings with a familiar ringtone, he picks up immediately. "Took you long enough."

"I had my phone off," Kurapika replies. "The battery was low and I was on a plane."

"You're about to get on another one," Leorio tells him.

"Excuse me?" Kurapika sounds confused.

"You need to come to my town as soon as possible," Leorio explains. "You are not going to believe this, but I found out about some Kuruta eyes."

There is silence on the other end. Leorio waits, lets the information have time to sink in, and finally ventures, "You still with me over there?"

"Ah," Kurapika answers, but he sounds a little funny. "I might -- be a couple of days, though. I'll call you as soon as I know when I'm coming."

"I'll be waiting. Takeshi was nice enough to take us to his place and meet his mother. She's the one who knows the guy with the eyes."

"All right." Kurapika pauses, and then adds, "Leorio... thank you."

It's kind of awkward to be on the receiving end of such gratitude, especially when the grateful is not a woman, so Leorio scratches the back of his head. "Eh, nothing to it. Leorio-san is here for his friends, right?"

***

It's nearly three days later when Kurapika's flight lands in Leorio's town. In the meantime, they've been communicating regularly and Leorio is making his fair-sized bachelor fit for two. He hasn't cleaned in a while, so Kurapika's visit spurs him into action.

When they reunite, Kurapika is jet-lagged but his smile is warm when he shakes Leorio's hand. "This is my third flight this week," he reveals.

Leorio smirks and claps him on the shoulder. "Takeshi said his mom is at the onsen with some friends, but is coming home tomorrow afternoon. We'll meet her tomorrow evening. Is that okay?" He can feel the blond's restlessness from where he stands.

"I've waited three days, I can wait another." He frowns. "What I'm not sure about is how this Arigasawa obtained the eyes in the first place. I'm positive all of them were sold to high-paying members of the aristocracy and business underworld, for lack of a better term. Could some have slipped into other hands somehow?"

He's thinking out-loud, but Leorio answers anyway. "Anything is possible."

When they reach Leorio's car, he takes them to a restaurant first.

***

They stumble into Leorio's apartment four hours later, full of sushi and sake from one of the exotic restaurants in town. (They stumble because they're tired, not because they're drunk.)

"Sorry for intruding," Kurapika says as he enters, and then promptly acts like he lives there, tossing his bag onto the sofa and stretching out on the bed while Leorio puts on a pot of coffee.

"This isn't a hotel," Leorio teases good-naturedly. "Make yourself useful and do my dishes."

To his surprise, Kurapika actually does so. "Don't misunderstand," the blond says as he runs the hot water, "I'm just occupying myself. And your sink is filthy."

"Hey, I was busy. You should have seen the rest of the apartment before you got here."

Kurapika washes mechanically, and Leorio soon steps in to dry. The coffee is ready by the time they are finished, and soon they are seated at the table with a steaming mug.

"So what are you going to do?" Leorio asks. "When you speak to Takeshi's mother?"

"You mean, when I meet this Arigasawa." Kurapika takes a sip of his coffee. "I'm not sure. If he has a pair of eyes, I want them, of course, but--"  
"But how do you get them, is the question." Leorio frowns. "Are you going to tell him you're the last Kuruta trying to bring your tribe home to bury them so they can rest in peace? Somehow, if he's the same as all those rich body-part collectors, I doubt that story is going to work. And I know you; you're not a thief, you won't resort to stealing them."

Kurapika stiffens. "Even though they were originally stolen in the cruelest manner?" Just as quickly, he relaxes again. "No, I won't steal. I don't think they would want that."

"They wouldn't," Leorio agrees. He also doesn't think the deceased tribe would have wanted much of what Kurapika has done for them -- to others, and to himself -- but he doesn't say this. He understands how Kurapika feels, how important this is to him, and besides, no one has ever been able to talk Kurapika out of it. The blond is stubborn in this one respect and he knows it.

So instead of trying to convince him to forget his promises, Leorio just goes along for the ride. If Kurapika _needs_ to chase these eyes around the world for his personal closure, then at least Leorio can baby-sit him while he does so. _Because he's smart, but he can do very stupid things._

"I doubt I have enough money to pay for them, either," Kurapika ponders. "I suppose I could call Nostrad and tell him I've found a pair. He would probably want to buy them. But, I don't really want him to know about them."

"You want them buried in Rukuso, not on some shelf in a mansion." Leorio leans back. "Once we know more about this guy, we'll know how to deal with him. Maybe he's a really nice guy who will be sensitive to your situation. All you'd have to do is cry a little and they'd be yours."

"I haven't cried in years," Kurapika replies off-handedly. "There's no way I could do it on command now, so let's hope I don't have to go that route."

Leorio yawns. "In any case, we'll find out tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to turn in."

They take turns washing up, and it's not long before they fall asleep.

***

When Takeshi opens the door for them, he seems intent on getting down to business. Likely, he is curious as to why a classmate and a stranger are so interested in speaking to his mother. He steps aside and gestures politely.

"Leorio, Kurapika, this is my mother, Ayako."

They exchange bows, and Leorio gets a good look at her. Ayako is middle-aged judging from Takeshi's own age, but she hides it well. Her hair is still black as night, and she's dressed in a summer kimono that makes her look like she's stepped out of a film. _I didn't think of Takeshi as the type to associate with rich businessmen, but his mom... yeah, I can see how_ they _would want to associate with_ her.

"It's a pleasure," Leorio says at the same time as Kurapika inserts a smooth, "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Ayako replies, and motions for them to enter. "Please, come in for tea."

Kurapika tenses up for a moment, anticipating. He's wearing his red and white, listening to Leorio's suggestion about not wearing any Rukuso style of clothing, but he is not wearing any contacts.

Leorio gives his wrist a subtle squeeze as they walk into the house, an unspoken reminder to keep himself under control. Takeshi notices the gesture and gives Leorio a questioning glance, which Leorio ignores.

"So what can I do for you?" Ayako asks after she's poured the tea.

Kurapika sips politely. "I would like to know if you could tell me about Arigasawa Junta?"

"Junta? Why?"

"We heard he has a rare pair of eyes that he carries around with him," Leorio adds. "We'd like to see them, if possible."

"Those frightening red eyes?" Ayako asks. "Really? Apparently they're considered beautiful -- and it _is_ a beautiful color, I can't deny it -- but my, maybe I just can't handle eyes in a jar. They belong in sockets," she laughs.

"I'm very interested in Kuruta culture," Kurapika explains. "So I'd really like to see them."

Ayako gives him a regretful look. "I'm sorry, but Junta left on something of a sabbatical a few months ago. He's always been interested in the exotic and unknown -- that's why he carries those eyes around with him."

"If I may ask, where did he get them in the first place?"

"Oh, they were his uncle's. After his uncle passed away, they were the two things Junta wanted to keep. The rest went to the remainder of his family." Ayako pauses. "I'm afraid I don't know how his uncle came across them, if you want to know that."

Kurapika nods. "You wouldn't... happen to know where he is now, do you? Where he was planning on going?"

Ayako shrugs. "All I know is he said he wanted to explore Melek Jungle. Something about discovering the living with the Melek tribe, though how he plans to go about that is beyond me."

"Melek Jungle, huh?" Leorio echoes.

"Thank you, Ayako-san," Kurapika says, and the words sound heartfelt.

"I'm just glad I could help," Ayako replies. "You must really want to see these eyes. Are you a history student? Or do you study world cultures?"

Leorio laughs and puts a hand on Kurapika's shoulder. "This one always has his nose in a book about some culture or another. He's like a walking encyclopedia."

***

"Melek Jungle," Kurapika repeats. He's looking up information on Leorio's laptop. "I've heard of it, but I've never been. Apparently it isn't very popular with tourists: The species of dangerous plants prevent most from getting too far, and although the natives are supposedly friendly, they also aren't overly fond of anyone just walking in to see them -- especially if the person doesn't speak their language."

"Huh," Leorio says, reading over Kurapika's shoulder. "You don't happen to know the language, do you?"

Kurapika gives him a look. "Anyway, apparently they do speak our language, or at least some of them do. They aren't entirely isolated, and they have welcomed traders and botanists in the past. The troublesome part will be knowing what plants to avoid at all costs. Also, apparently Melek is unpopular because of the fever."

"Fever?"

"Hmm. Melek Fever. It isn't fatal, but it isn't pleasant. It's contracted from inhaling pollen from Melek flowers. As the name suggests, Melek earned its name from these flowers." Kurapika scrolls some more. "Symptoms: Fever, chills, aching muscles, nausea, vomiting, loss of consciousness. It lasts about seventy-two hours, but isn't contagious. It's pretty much identical to influenza, though more intense.

"These articles suggest the natives are immune, which could mean there is only one strain of the fever, which--"

"Which means they've all had it once and are good to go, like the measles or chicken pox. Another possibility is that the fever is a reaction to the pollen that everyone is allergic to, save the natives because they've been conditioned to resist. I am a medical student," Leorio adds wryly.

"Right," Kurapika replies with a smile. "Sorry."

"Anyway, sounds like the beach is a much better option."

"I'll pack bug-spray," his friend promises.

Leorio shakes his head. "You really are chasing after Junta, aren't you?"

"You know I am." Kurapika starts printing information and a short language guide.

"You're going to teach yourself Melek on the plane?" Leorio asks incredulously.

"Of course not," Kurapika protests, "but I can learn some necessary phrases."

"Like 'hello,' 'please don't kill me,' and 'where's the bathroom,' you mean?"

"I don't think they have bathrooms in the jungle."

"Maybe everyone has their own bush. But whatever, to Melek Jungle! We'll drink to it after we buy bug-spray."

"We?" Kurapika asks.

Leorio gives him a look. "You don't think I'm letting you go alone, do you?"

"You don't have to come," the blond assures him. "I'll be fine, and you're still in school, and the jungle isn't very pleasant, as we've read."

"I'm coming." Leorio grabs his car keys. "I'm just auditing operations now to prepare for my next semester, so you aren't taking me away from anything. Besides, I'm the one who told you about Junta in the first place, remember? I was ready to go right to the end of it when I called you."

Kurapika considers him for a long time. Finally, he says, "You're a very good friend, Leorio." He takes a deep breath. "I would appreciate your company, actually. Thank you."

Leorio's throat tightens with emotion, grateful that Kurapika is glad for his friendship. All this time, and he still... Leorio values his friends, would do anything for them. Killua and Gon are rather like cool little brothers: They're shooting up past him and he's proud, yet still likes it when they ask him for help. Kurapika is almost like another Pietro: Leorio loves him and won't lose him if he can help it.

"You can make it up to me by buying us dinner." He jingles the keys. "Now, are you coming, or what?"

***

When Kurapika wakes up, his cheek is stuck to the window and Leorio's head is on his shoulder. He sits up straight, leaving a mark on the glass and causing Leorio to slide into his lap. Below the clouds, he can see the vast green landscape that must be Melek Jungle.

The captain announces as much, and the voice causes Leorio to stir.

"You're drooling on my thigh," Kurapika informs his friend.

"Sorry," Leorio murmurs around a yawn. He sits up and wipes his mouth. "Are we there yet?"

"We'll be landing shortly." He's trying to remain calm, but his stomach is churning. He wants to be on the ground, in the jungle, meeting Junta and finding out if there's a way he can get that pair of eyes back.

"I have time to use a real bathroom, then, before we set out." Leorio gets out of his seat and goes to relieve himself.

After a moment, Kurapika follows, because he wants to use a real bathroom before they head into the jungle, too.

***

They think they're well-prepared. They are wearing white shirts and sandstone pants with matching wide-brimmed hats, which makes Leorio feel like they are starring in some safari program. They have sunscreen and bug-spray. There is also the added bonus that they are Hunters.

They stock up on extra water in the town outside of the jungle, and rent a jeep with an extra tank's worth of gas. Leorio drives so Kurapika can look over a map of known areas of the jungle and identify plant-life.

"All things considered," Leorio remarks, "this is probably the safest expedition we've ever been on."

"Just think of it as the survival trial at the Hunter exam," Kurapika cautions as they leave the outside world behind.

***

"I can't believe Junta came here by himself," Leorio remarks. They've been driving for over an hour and there is no sign of human life yet. "I mean, doesn't he know that the world is a dangerous place? Especially a jungle like this?"

"So far we've been lucky," Kurapika says. "I've heard wildlife, but maybe the engine is scaring them off. We can only hope." He doesn't want to have to drive away any animals.

He senses it just before it happens, and twists around to try and shake the insect off. It bites him just as he moves, and it _hurts_. "Ow!"

When he bats it away, he ogles at the size of it. Leorio says what he is thinking: "That is the biggest fucking mosquito I've ever seen!"

The back of his shoulder is burning and will probably itch soon. "That really did hurt," he says.

"I'll bet," Leorio agrees. "Hell, you might need a transfusion!"

"I guess bug-spray is useless -- Leorio." He _listens._

"What?" Leorio senses his mood. "What's wrong?"

The buzzing is getting closer. Kurapika turns around in his seat and eyes the swarm coming at them. "Oh, no."

"Don't just _say_ things like that!" Leorio is keeping his eye on the terrain, as there is no road for him to follow. "What is it?!"

"Bees," Kurapika replies simply. "Maybe killer, maybe not." He stands up on the seat, holding the bar to steady himself against the rugged jungle ground. "I don't want to find out which it is."

"Damn it!" Leorio snaps.

"Just keep your eyes on the road and drive faster. I'll handle them." He's forming the chains as he speaks. He's never fought standing up in a jeep before, and never thought he'd be fighting insects like this, but he does his best. They're only bees, after all -- even if there are _hundreds of them._

It's kind of fascinating, he reflects, to watch bees explode in the distance when Nen chains strike them.

"DUCK!" Leorio shouts at him periodically, and he obeys without question, as Leorio says this when they are coming to a low branch.

The battle is definitely in his favor until Leorio cries, "Shit!" and makes a hard left. Kurapika is almost thrown out of the jeep, and his chains hit tree instead of bee. He's about to demand what made Leorio do that, but a glimpse of a snarling feline in his peripheral vision answers that question.

"Does everything creep out to catch dinner at a certain time?!" Leorio wonders.

Kurapika doesn't answer, but when it seems like he's won, he pulls the chains back and looks closely to make sure the bees are really all dead.

That's when Leorio cries, "Shit!" again, and ducks to avoid the mosquito coming at him from the side. Kurapika dodges it, too, and the five seconds Leorio is not watching the road is enough to undo them.

The jeep hits something -- goes over something too big. After the initial impact, everything is a blur. Kurapika is almost pitched over the bar onto the ground, but manages to hang on. The jeep jerks sharply, is caught on something, and jerks sharply again in the opposite direction, before coming to an abrupt halt.

After a moment of looking at his fallen hat and listening to the engine's quiet rumbling, Kurapika shakes himself out of his shock and pushes away from the bar. His stomach hurts; he's probably bruised where he was caught on the metal.

"What--? Leorio, are you okay?" He looks over at the driver's seat, and discovers it's empty. _Leorio!_ He immediately scans the area for the other man, suspecting he was thrown from the jeep at some point, and finds him in a heap in a pile of flowers. "Leorio!" he calls, jumping out of the jeep and making a dash to his friend. "Leorio!"

To his relief, Leorio is already standing up when Kurapika reaches him, albeit a bit shakily. He wipes his face, and then bends down to pick up his fallen hat.

"What the hell happened?" he demands.

"Maybe we drove over something that was too much for it," Kurapika suggests. "Like a large log, or rock. Are you hurt badly?"

Leorio tests his limb movement. "No, just sore. What about you?"

"Not hurt, just bruised from the bar."

Leorio looks like he wants to check it out, but probably realizes this isn't the time or place. "What made the bees chase us?"

"Do they need a reason? Maybe we disturbed their hive, or disturbed _them_ by driving over whatever they were doing."

"Damn bugs," Leorio spits. "Let's keep going, before that feline realizes he can get us back for cutting him off."

They walk back to the jeep, and discover what stopped them in the first place. Vines are wound tight around the wheels; they aren't going anywhere until the vines are gone.

"I hate this jungle already," Leorio declares, killing the engine. He takes out his knife and gets to work.

Kurapika doesn't carry kan anymore, but wishes he did right now. He uses his chains instead, delicately wrapping them around the vines and breaking them. He's careful not to damage the wheels.

He's on his second wheel when he notices Leorio sway. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Leorio assures him. "Just dizzy."

"Have some water," Kurapika suggests, and watches to make sure Leorio does just that.

It takes them almost ten minutes to free the jeep. By this time, Leorio is sweating and has almost finished a bottle of water.

"Finally," he says, and prepares to climb behind the wheel.

"No, I'll drive." Kurapika shoos his friend to the passenger side.

"Huh? But what if we have to fight something off?" Even as he protests, he looks like he's going to faint. "I'm fine. Just a little -- a little--"

"The flowers," Kurapika realizes, glancing back at the patch Leorio had fallen into face-first. "Those flowers, Leorio, they must be Melek flowers." He notes their color: Purple with splotches of pink.

"I'm getting Melek Fever?" Leorio asks with a cough. "So fast?"

"It did say you have to inhale the pollen. I'd say you inhaled quite a bit with your face in that patch."

"But such fast onset... damn it. I also have low resistance." Leorio reaches into the back for their tied-down supplies, and grabs his briefcase. "I'm gonna take something to help with serious fever symptoms. It'll put me out, though. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Take your medicine and get some rest." Kurapika looks at the poor excuse for a map and takes a pen from Leorio's briefcase to make his own adjustments to it.

It's not long before Leorio is asleep, curled up on the seat. Kurapika drives slowly, mindful of the road, and stops every so often to scribble on the map. He knows they're too far in to turn back and hope to make it out before Leorio's symptoms worsen considerably, but he considers trying anyway, because Leorio needs to be in a bed with blankets and tea -- not in a jeep in the jungle.

He's also not sure how he's going to defend both of them should the need arise. He doesn't think he can drive and fight at the same time, but stopping the jeep would mean animals and insects would have easier access to Leorio.

Kurapika is considering his options when he hears something familiar. He slows to a stop, hears it better, and then turns off the engine just to make sure.

Running water. A stream, perhaps.

He starts the jeep back up and follows the water.

***

The stream takes him so deep into the jungle that Kurapika starts to wonder where he's going to end up. What doesn't help is the bugs, which are both plentiful and possess painful bites.

Leorio has been sleeping deeply, for the most part, save for some small noises that Kurapika attributes to normal sleep. He has a high fever, though, and though Kurapika has been trying to lower it, it's persisting.

He has mixed feelings when he finally sees a cluster of huts in the distance. On one hand, he's relieved, because these must be the Melek people and they must know how to treat Melek Fever. On the other hand, he knows the Melek don't always take kindly to visitors, and he could be turned away at best.

As he gets closer, he can see the people walking around the village outskirts. They're dark-skinned, but most of them are wearing vibrant colors, like reds and lime greens.

The jeep's engine turns a few heads, so Kurapika stops and stands up, taking off his hat so they can have a good look at him. He calls out a greeting in Melek, excusing himself for the intrusion. (He has trouble with the language's voiceless alveolar liquid.)

For a moment, all they do is stare at him. Their expressions range from surprise to awe, and Kurapika isn't sure what to expect. Finally, an older woman in yellow walks right up to the jeep and motions for him to come closer. She's balancing a basket on her hip, and Kurapika eyes her warily as he hops out of the jeep and joins her. He's a full head taller, but she doesn't seem the least bit intimidated as she reaches up and gives a handful of his hair a little tug.

"Hey," Kurapika protests, pulling out of her grip, "what are you doing?" He repeats _"What?"_ in Melek.

The woman gives him a warm smile, and calls something over her shoulder that provokes similar expressions from the others. A girl in red takes off toward the huts, shouting at the top of her lungs.

" _Welcome_ ," the old woman says to him. She glances at Leorio's prone form and seems to know immediately what's befallen him. She gestures for Kurapika to follow her and starts babbling. He catches "come," "village," and "food," and figures they're welcome.

" _Thank you_ ," he says, and gets back in the jeep so he can park in the Melek village.

***

Kurapika gathers that not many outsiders come across the Melek people, because he and Leorio are attracting a great deal of attention. From offers to help unload the jeep to the giving of a guesthouse (or hut, as it were) the Melek seem willing and eager to accommodate them. There is even the promise of "doctor," for which Kurapika is glad.

The hut they're given is small, with only two rooms. The bed is big enough for two, but the rest of the furniture is sparse: There is only a small table by the bed, a larger in the middle of the room, and two chairs. The other room is full of trunks and small cupboards, housing dishes and providing space for clothing. Water comes from the stream by the bucketful, evidently. There is even a small cooking pit; cooking and tea will be done with fire.

He's just gotten Leorio settled into bed and is applying a cold compress when the door opens, admitting a middle-aged woman in sky-blue. They exchange greetings in Melek, and before Kurapika can ask, she says, with a Melek accent, "Don't worry, I know your language. With all its speakers who wander in here and fall ill, I figured it was best I learn it."

Relieved, Kurapika asks, "How? Traders?"

"Yes," she affirms as she begins puttering around the hut. "Books and practice." She picks up the hand-painted teakettle from the table by the bed and goes to fill it with water. "Start the fire for me."

Kurapika does as she asks, though he cheats and uses a match, in the interest of achieving quick results. "Are you the...?"

"Medicine woman, I believe, is what you call me," she chuckles. "My name is Nanyu."

"Kurapika. Is there anything I can do for Leorio?" He glances worriedly at his friend.

"Nothing but time and tenderness, as the saying goes." Nanyu puts the kettle over the fire and then goes to study Leorio. "The fever is well underway... it might be best to undress him. The blankets will be enough in this heat."

They work together to get Leorio out of his clothes, and Nanyu seems amused when Kurapika insists they leave his boxers on. Kurapika is given the task of wiping him down with a cold cloth while Nanyu mixes some leaves and powders into the hot water.

"This should help keep the fever down, and this," she holds up a little brown pouch, "I'll leave to you. The stomach is very sensitive during Melek fever, and this is likely all he'll be able to keep down."

"Thank you." Kurapika takes a seat at the table. "Your village is very friendly."

Nanyu chuckles. "Well, I won't disagree, but you should probably know that in this particular instance, it's because of your hair."

Kurapika blinks. "My... hair?" he echoes, unconsciously reaching up to finger a few strands.

Nanyu nods, smiling. "I know how skeptical some of you can be, but how much do you know about Melek religion?"

"Not much," Kurapika confesses. "My journey here was impromptu; I only scanned for information. I do know Toah is the name of your god."

"And have you ever seen Toah?" When Kurapika shakes his head, Nanyu chuckles again. "Go to the village temple when you have a moment. His likeness was painted on the walls long ago, when our mediums heard his description in his own words." She reaches across the table and lays her forearm over Kurapika's. The difference in color is sharp. "We are marked by our many years under the sun. Toah and his celestial disciples, however, come from far above and so remain untouched. They are fair-skinned and fair-haired.

"Simply put, it's considered good fortune when one with your hair color arrives. Toah smiles upon us when he sees his likeness treated with kindness. Your sudden appearance has excited the entire village."

Kurapika wants to ask what they would have done had he appeared with malicious intent, but refrains. The last thing he wants is to arouse suspicion and appear disrespectful. As it is, he finds the idea of being considered a god's image minutely amusing. _No harm in that -- so long as I'm not required to perform any miracles._ He bites back a smile. "I'm not used to being stared at all the time."

"They'll get used to you." Nanyu rouses a protesting Leorio just long enough to make him drink some of her medicine, and lets him slip under again. "Now then, everyone is curious: What brings you here?"

Kurapika has been ready for this question. "I'm looking for a man named Arigasawa Junta. I'm told he was coming here to learn about Melek culture and explore the jungle for a few weeks."

"And you chased him out here?" Nanyu asks incredulously. "What couldn't wait until his return?"

He hesitates, wanting to evade the question, but something about Nanyu's eyes makes it impossible. "He has something I need to see."

It's a simple response, but Nanyu considers it just as seriously as she would have a more complex. "It must be very important."

"It is."

"Well, I do remember Junta. You don't forget a character like that. He was so lively! Very eager to learn our ways, that one. Some of the young men took him hunting with them a few times."

"Was?" Kurapika echoes.

Nanyu starts putting her medicines away. "He was here for a couple of weeks, and mentioned wanting to explore more of the jungle. He said something about wanting to live as a beast, a hunter." She shakes her head. "I did advise him against it. The jungle is harsh for those who don't know it as we do, and Junta can barely swing a knife. I wasn't the only one who cautioned him to rethink his decision."

"But?" Kurapika's heart is already sinking.

"But there was only so much we could do. Junta made his own decision, and we gave him provisions despite his protests and wished him well. I'm hoping he comes back to us when he's satisfied," she adds with a sigh.

"If he comes back," Kurapika utters, brainstorming. "How long has he been gone?"

"Oh, barely two days." With one last look at Leorio, Nanyu turns to go. "He'll sleep until tomorrow's mid-morning, at least. Why don't you come with me and eat something? I love seeing first reactions to our food," she confesses with a smile.

Kurapika is reluctant to leave Leorio and says as much. Nanyu shakes her head, says he's worrying for nothing, but promises to bring something back for him shortly.

As soon as she's gone, he unfolds their map onto the table. Armed with Leorio's pen, he starts dotting areas around the village.

Tomorrow morning, he's going hunting.

***

A dream about Pietro wakes Leorio up. This isn't unusual; dreams of Pietro often wake Leorio up. Rarely, though, do they leave him feeling this ill. He feels so hot, even though his body shudders involuntarily, and his muscles ache, his head hurts....

It's dark. It's so dark, Leorio wonders if his eyes are even open -- but then they adjust, and he can see the hole in the middle of the roof, and the curtain, which is illuminated by the moonlight.

 _Where am I?_ he wonders, and sits up abruptly, because he's already worrying about what happened to Kurapika -- because the jungle is a horrible place and Leorio ended up falling asleep right after they were assaulted by killer bees -- because --

Kurapika is sleeping beside him, breathing soundly.

Relieved, Leorio lies back down and lets himself drift off again.

***

"Are you planning on going into the jungle after Junta?"

Kurapika looks up from the task of washing his hands in the stream. "Of course," he answers Nanyu's question. "I said my reason for seeing him was important."

"I don't doubt it," the medicine woman says, looking him over. "But you know I must caution you against going out there by yourself."

"Thank you," Kurapika replies as he stands, "but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be back when the hunters return."

"Yes, that's how I heard you were thinking of exploring the immediate outskirts." Nanyu gives him a curious look. "The hunters are overjoyed that you're going with them today. You're sure to bring good luck."

"At least they don't think I'll be a hindrance." He starts walking back to his hut, and Nanyu falls into step beside him. "It will be a good way to decide which way Junta went, and I'll be able to see what kind of wildlife I'll have to watch out for."

"What way of thinking you people have," Nanyu tsks with a shake of her head. "Always putting yourselves in unnecessary danger. Melek Jungle is not safe for casual travel. You know this, and yet you insist on chasing one we might have already lost."

"If you're so worried about Junta," Kurapika ventures, "why don't some of your hunters go after him?"

"Restrain him and force him to come back?" Nanyu asks. "No, I did all I could. I informed him of all possible dangers, but the boy thinks he's invincible -- thinks that death is something that happens to others, not himself."

"In the end, it's his own decision." Kurapika sighs. "Even if it isn't the right one. I just hope he's alive when I find him."

"He should have at least had a companion. One person, no matter how strong, should always have a companion when venturing into unfamiliar territory."

"Ah," Kurapika replies, quietly.

Their conversation pauses when a little girl skips up to them. Her face is a mix of emotion: Part curiosity, part shyness. Her little hands twist the fabric of her bright green dress as she makes her request -- which Kurapika doesn't understand.

"She wants to know if she can touch your hair," Nanyu translates.

"Oh," Kurapika laughs, feeling slightly awkward about the whole Toah affair. "I suppose I don't mind." And he kneels down so she can reach him.

 

***

It's bright and humid when Leorio wakes up again. All things considered, he feels better, if still woozy. His stomach seems to have settled, at least, and for that he is grateful.

When he sits up, he discovers that Kurapika is gone, but there are pills and a cup of lukewarm tea at his bedside. He downs both while considering his surroundings. _A Melek village?_ he thinks. It certainly doesn't look like a town or a city outside of the jungle.

He spies a bowl on the table and figures Kurapika isn't going to be gone long, if he left his food out.

As soon as he thinks of food, his stomach lurches. He looks frantically for a bucket, a garbage can, _anything_ , but can't hold it in for long. He throws up onto the floor.

That takes all the energy he has, and he flops back onto the mattress and is asleep before he knows it.

***

The next time he opens his eyes, he feels much better. It's almost dark, and Kurapika is still gone. Pushing himself to a sitting position still requires effort, but he even feels a bit hungry.

He's still getting his bearings when the door opens, admitting Kurapika. He's dirty and there are grass stains on his knees.

"Where have you been?" Leorio asks.

"Is that any way to greet the person who cleaned up your vomit?" the blond returns wryly. He slides into the chair next to the bed. "How are you doing?"

"A lot better, actually. And I don't even remember vomiting, so sorry about that."

"It's fine. That was yesterday."

Leorio blinks. "I slept for an entire day?"

"You did." A smirk. "You'd wake up sometimes, mostly to talk about the weather and how we should go to the onsen. I think you were dreaming."

"Fevers can do strange things," Leorio agrees. "So... the Melek village? Junta? What's going on, if I've been sleeping all the time?"

Kurapika explains the situation, and Leorio bursts into fits of laughter as soon as he gets to Toah.

"Sorry," he snickers, "sorry. It's just, how they say everyone has a twin. Go figure that yours is a god."

"Anyway," Kurapika continues, "they accepted us because of that, and I've had to endure people staring at me and petting my hair, so you might want to bow to me when you can stand up."

"I'm not going to feed your ego. And Junta?"

"Running around in the jungle, days ahead of us." Kurapika makes a face. "I've been tracking him, but I haven't been straying too far from the village. Today I've gone the farthest I've been yet, which is why I'm back so late."

"You can track?"

"As an amateur, but yes. It's not hard to distinguish Junta's footprints from the villagers's once you get away from the village's perimeters. The village hunters run on the balls of their feet, whereas Junta's prints are flat and pronounced. I followed Junta quite a distance. He has almost five days on us, but I know what direction he's gone in and we're faster."

"We can't take the jeep," Leorio points out. "Don't know if we'll have enough gas."

"Well, _I_ can jump tree branches," Kurapika teases, "I don't know about you."

"I'm, uh, kind of rusty in that area, you know?" Abruptly, he realizes something. "Hey, you didn't just chase after Junta on your own. Why not?"

Kurapika lowers his gaze for a moment. "Why would I do that? You were still sick, and I didn't want to go too far alone, because you would never let me hear the end of it. Then you would have gone after me, and I would have had to come back and save you from the trouble you would undoubtedly get yourself into."

"Aw, you were waiting for me. That's so sweet," Leorio adds, and is satisfied when two spots of color appear on Kurapika's cheeks. "So where are the baths in this village? _Are_ there baths in this village?"

Kurapika looks amused. "The bath is out there." He points at the window. "It's called the stream."

"Whatever, it's good enough for me at this point." He feels disgusting. "I think I can make it. With your help," he adds with a grin, "seeing as how you look like you can use a bath, too."

"Can we go later? Ah, I've been going in the middle of the night," Kurapika confesses in the face of Leorio's confusion.

"Why?" Leorio wonders. "You like bathing in the moonlight?"

Kurapika gives him a look. "Everyone in the village is still out and about at this hour. They use the water, too."

"So?"

The look intensifies. "People can _see_."

"... Think of it as a public bath?"

"I don't go to public baths."

Leorio laughs. "Fine, fine. We'll go tonight."

"You can still go now, if you want."

"Nah, I might need you to make sure I don't fall on my face. Don't worry, we'll take turns, if you're going to be so prudish about it. And I won't look."

He ends up whistling, though, just to tease. Kurapika throws a shoe at him.

***

"I've already won half the battle here," Kurapika explains, showing Leorio the marks he's made on the map. "Junta is vaguely going west, steady in a path like so," he follows the straight line with his finger. "But seeing how curious and interested in the jungle he is, he drifts. He's been straying from his path here, here, here, here, and here. And he always back-tracks so he follows the original path he decided on. So really, while he is five days ahead of us, who knows how long he's spent at these points of interest, and who knows how much he sleeps?"

"We could find him in less than a day, if we really move," Leorio figures, stuffing water bottles into their bags. They're leaving in less than an hour, at dawn's first light.

The door opens suddenly, admitting Nanyu. She looks displeased, but simply hands over a jar. "Sha-ju leaves," she offers. "Their taste is bland, but they're a source of nutrients and are edible without any fear of harm." She sighs. "In case you are in need of food."

Kurapika smiles at her. "Thank you."

"I still think you're foolish, but so be it. The people hope for your safe return." She pauses, and then adds, "Most wanted to shower you with gifts of good fortune, but I advised them against it, saying it might displease you, burdening you."

"Wise," Kurapika compliments. He doesn't want to take the village's food or valuables.

"We'll be fine," Leorio assures her. "We aren't like Junta. We're Hunters."

"I hope you are," Nanyu says sincerely. "I hope you are." She wishes them luck and takes her leave.

When she's gone, Leorio turns to him and asks, "Do any of these people knock?"

"Never," Kurapika replies. "I found out the hard way."

***

Medicine in the form of tea is disgusting when one is forced to drink it cold. Leorio sees it fit to inform everyone within range of this.

"This tastes like goat spit!" he shouts, feeling satisfaction that almost soothes having to finish the whole cup.

The branches above him rustle, and Kurapika jumps down. "Be that as it may, it's certainly curbing the remnants of the fever. You're as loud and brash as ever."

Leorio makes a face and stuffs the cup back into Kurapika's bag. "Any sign of him?"

"None yet. But we're keeping a good pace; we'll catch up in no time." The blond sounds confident. "You can fight off anything that shout attracted yourself, by the way," he adds.

"Cruel guy. It'll be a way to get back into shape, at least." Leorio pauses. "You know, you probably could have requested that a few of those hunters come with us. We could cover more ground that way. Since you look like their god, and all."

"I'm not going to take advantage of them like that," Kurapika refuses.

"I didn't say I was condoning it." Leorio shrugs. "Just letting you know your options."

"Like I said, Junta's footprints are easy to make out, so let's just keep following them."

"Let's hope it stays calm like this. The only worry we've had so far are the damn bugs."

"The area around the village is pretty peaceful," Kurapika explains. "It's after we leave it that the trouble starts." He gives Leorio a grin. "We're sleeping in the trees, by the way. I hope you can still climb, at least."

"Shut up, I can so."

***

They've been traveling for hours, but they've definitely made the most of their time. Kurapika is ahead, covering ground quickly, whereas Leorio is on the ground, in case Kurapika misses something.

He sees the cave through the trees long before he actually reaches it, and thinks he should hit the ground and check the tracks again, to see which way Junta went. He's barely had the thought when he hears the scream.

The voice doesn't belong to Leorio -- what's more, it's coming from the cave. Kurapika is moving before the second scream -- this one reeking of terror. It's the kind of sound that escapes someone when they know they're going to die.

He lands on the ground and makes a dash toward the cave. He sees the person fleeing, realizes that it can only be Arigasawa Junta, and gasps when he sees the large feline giving chase. It has spotted fur and its two incisors are overly large, almost like tusks.

When the cat pounces, pins Junta, and moves in for the kill, Kurapika springs into action. The sound of the chains itself spooks the animal, and the sound _it_ makes when it's been caught and pulled away is loud enough to hurt his ears. He drags the animal away from its would-be prey, and keeps it immobile as he inches toward Junta, mindful of any other animals that might happen by.

"Junta?" he calls, hoping the aristocrat is still conscious. "Can you hear me?"

It's like the sound of his voice rejuvenates the pudgy heap of man on the ground. "Careful!" Junta cries as he struggles to push himself up. "She's a mother with nursing cubs! She'll kill you because we're near her home!"

"She's not killing anyone," Kurapika soothes, eyeing the struggling cat. "And I'm not killing her." Keeping an eye on the feline, Kurapika stands next to Junta and offers a hand. "Can you stand?"

Junta follows the length of the chain with his gaze, eyes wide. "You -- how are you doing that?"

Before he can answer, new footsteps announce Leorio's arrival. "Kurapika!" his friend cries when he sees the scene. He scans the area quickly, and immediately goes for the bleeding Junta. "Can you still run?" he asks after giving him a once-over. "I can't treat those wounds here."

"I -- I think so," Junta manages.

"I think I can carry him," Kurapika interjects.

"I'm stronger," Leorio points out.

"But I'm faster -- and we're taking the trees." Kurapika gestures to the wild cat. "I don't want to kill her; she has cubs in that cave. I'm going to let her loose, and--"

"--we're going to run like hell," Leorio finishes. "Got it." He glances at Junta. "You have anything of value still in that cave? As in, things that you can't live without?"

"I, uh," Junta stammers, "no, nothing--"

"Good, leave it all here, then." Leorio turns and starts running. "I'll be waiting in the tree I mark, and you'd better be right behind me!"

"I will," Kurapika promises. He gives Leorio five minutes to run -- very long minutes in the face of a snarling wild cat -- and then looks at Junta. "Ready?"

Junta still looks terrified, an appearance only intensified by the dirt and blood on his face, but his voice is mostly steady when he replies, "As I'll ever be."

"Okay. If possible, try not to move too much when I jump. I've never done this with another person before." He knows that isn't much of a reassurance, so he adds, "But if you stay still, I'm sure I can."

He braces himself, and then throws the cat. It's difficult -- it feels like she weighs two hundred pounds -- but he sends her far enough that when she lands, she rolls into the cave. Hopefully, the fall stuns her; he doesn't stay behind to find out. As soon as he makes his chains vanish, he grabs Junta and jumps to the trees. This is also difficult, and he's surprised at the extra effort required to lift another person, but it's not something he can't handle -- for a little while, at least.

***

They haven't caught up to Leorio yet, but the cat isn't giving chase and Kurapika is getting tired and dizzy from all the jumping, so he stops on a particularly large branch so they can sit down.

"This is amazing," Junta says, holding on tight and looking down. He hasn't said much since their flight from the wild cat's den, and Kurapika had thought he was maybe in shock.

"We can rest here for a bit." Kurapika leans back against the trunk and takes deep breaths. He's grateful for the fresher air; Junta smells rather bad. He figures this can't be helped, and they _have_ been in the jungle for days; he probably smells pretty bad, too. All the same, Junta smells _strange_ in addition to bad, so Kurapika is glad not to be inhaling it at the moment.

" _Thank you_ ," Junta says, as though he's finally gathered his bearings and realized what had happened. "I just... thank you." He scrubs his filthy brown hair. "You, you saved my _life_. And you don't even know me!"

Kurapika waves the thanks away. "What were you doing angering an animal like that?"

Junta touches one of the cuts on his cheek and winces. "I didn't know she was there -- though, I'm stupid, I didn't think that the only cave I've seen so far would have a loarard in it -- and a mother, on top of that. I went in, figuring I would stay there for the night, and she must have been in the back with her cubs, because she took me by surprise." He rubs his face. "Really, you don't seem to think it's such a big deal, but I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome," Kurapika says, and reaches for his cellphone. He's kept it off to save battery life, and hopes Leorio has the foresight to turn his on while they are separated. He's relieved when his friend picks up.

"Kurapika?"

"We're taking a break," he says. "We'll keep going in a few minutes. Are you okay?"

"Just fine. But make it fast? The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Right." When he hangs up, Junta reaches over and grabs one of his hands.

"I may not look it right now, but I have quite a bit of money." The older man swallows, looking almost desperate. "For what you've done, for saving me, what can I do for you? Ask me anything. Anything!"

Kurapika digs the fingernails of his free hand into the bark. "I don't want money," he says. It's strange; what he wants is dangling right in front of him, and he's almost hesitant to ask for it.

"But you have to let me do _something_ ," Junta protests. "I couldn't -- I want to show my appreciation somehow."

"The Kuruta eyes." Junta looks shocked, but Kurapika keeps talking. "The Kuruta eyes. May I see them?"

Junta blinks. "How -- how do you know about those?"

Kurapika stares at their linked hands. "They're the reason I came looking for you in the first place."

Slowly, Junta releases Kurapika's hand. "They're a memento from my late uncle. He always loved exotic cultures," he explains, "and we would talk for hours about spiritual rituals some clans conduct. What I loved most in my uncle's collection were the red eyes, a fairly new addition. Uncle usually kept them on his person during important events in his life, because he said those eyes could see anything, and bring him good luck and great strength." He pauses. "Unfortunately, they didn't give him either one during the virus that took him from us. Still, they remind me of my uncle, so I always keep them preserved in my shirt pockets. It's a good thing the glass is durable," he laughs, "otherwise, I might have broken the tube once or twice, with the tumbling I seem to be doing these days."

He undoes the buttons of his shirt, and when he reaches inside to work at another button, Kurapika realizes that Junta keeps the eyes inside. "You don't tell anyone about these eyes?"

"Only close friends," Junta explains. "I've heard these can be sold for a large sum, and they mean a lot to me. Most people think the eyes are creepy, anyway." He pulls out the tube, which is just large enough for two eyes to float in, and hands it over. "Here you go."

Kurapika accepts the tube, and makes sure to look down at it, avoiding eye contact. It upsets him, but that isn't unusual; they always upset him. They make him angry and sad and a lot of other feelings he can't quite explain -- and he can feel _tokushitsu_ 's onset.

"Why are you so interested in these eyes?" Junta asks, after he's been staring at them for quite some time.

It's hard to explain, even harder to actually form the words. Finally, Kurapika manages to say, "I knew this person." He's proud that his voice doesn't waver in the slightest.

Junta actually _jumps_. "You did?! How?!"

Kurapika turns his red gaze up at the young aristocrat, figuring his eyes are explanation enough.

They are.

Later, after Junta's slack-jawed expression, after the questions, the affirmations, and after Kurapika calms down enough so that _tokushitsu_ subsides, Junta shakes his head for what must be the thousandth time.

"I can't believe a Kuruta is sitting right here in front of me. I -- I won't tell anyone," he promises. "Just like the eyes. I won't breathe a word to anyone about you."

Kurapika gives him a weak smile. "I appreciate that." He's still holding the eyes, caressing the glass with his fingers.

"It must be hard," Junta ventures, staring at the tube. "Not knowing... who that is. A friend, cousin, acquaintance... parent or sibling."

Kurapika doesn't have an answer to this, so he says, "We should probably catch up with Leorio."

Junta surprises him by answering with, "You can keep them."

For a few seconds, all he can do is stare. "Really?"

"Yes!" The older man scratches his head. "Well, it's not easy for me, of course. They remind me of my uncle; they're important to me. But," he frowns, "they're obviously more important to you."

Kurapika's grip tightens on the tube. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Junta leans toward him. "I said you could have anything I could give, and you saved my life. If you want the eyes, you can have them. I'm sure my uncle would say the same." He reaches out and touches Kurapika's forearm, gingerly, like he's some sort of precious antique. "Besides, I just met a live Kuruta. That makes up for it, I think."

"Thank you," Kurapika blurts out. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do," Junta replies. "It's written all over your face."

***

When Leorio hears Kurapika coming, he shouts, "Finally!" in the blond's direction, and then starts to climb down the tree he's been sitting in for what feels like hours.

By the time he gets down, balancing his briefcase, Kurapika and Junta are already on the ground. "Took you guys long enough."

"The tie is a nice touch," Kurapika says tiredly, gesturing to the accessory embedded in the trunk, held in place by a knife.

"Junta," Leorio gets down to business, "nice to meet you, I'm Leorio. I'm going to have to ask you to strip for me. I'm a doctor," he adds. "Or at least, I will be."

"A-ah, of course," Junta replies, and starts shrugging out of his clothes.

"I'll have a look at all those scratches, disinfect them, and then bandage you up. How's that sound?"

"Anything to make them stop stinging," the older man says.

Leorio waits, and from the corner of his eye, sees Kurapika slump onto the ground and lean back against the trunk. At first, he attributes this to tiredness, but when the blond starts rubbing his temples, Leorio frowns.

"Are you okay?" he asks his friend.

Kurapika shakes his head. "Must be the heat, and all the running around." Even as he says it, it's obvious that's not what he thinks it is.

Leorio doesn't think so, either. "Did you touch any strange plants?"

"Nothing," the blond denies.

"If you feel sick, let me know. I'll get to you after." He turns back to Junta, now clad in nothing but his underwear, and takes the man's clothes, intending to spread them out onto the ground for his patient to sit on. Then he catches the scent. "Hey..." he frowns again. "Junta, your clothes smell funny. And familiar." He frowns harder, trying to identify the aroma.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologizes. "There are Melek flowers in my pockets." At Leorio's incredulous stare, he goes on, "When you pick the flower, the scent intensifies. Some insects and animals can't stand the smell, I've heard, so it acts as a repellent. I've been putting fresh flowers in all the time." Abruptly, he sputters, "Oh, no! Don't tell me you haven't had the fever yet?! Quick," he snatches his pants back and starts emptying the pockets, "don't breathe! Maybe you haven't inhaled enough yet!" He crumples the flowers and throws them into the bushes.

"No," Leorio replies, "no, I've had it, but--" he glances at Kurapika's slumped, sleeping form. "Oh, that's just _great_. Come on," he urges Junta, "let's get you cleaned up and get back to the village as soon as possible. And I hope you're feeling well enough to walk," he adds, gesturing to Kurapika with his thumb, "because now I have to carry him."

"I'll be fine," Junta assures him, sitting on his shirt so Leorio can get to work. "I'm sorry, I didn't know he hadn't had the fever, yet. He didn't mention anything about the smell."

"Don't worry about it," Leorio sighs. "I suppose it was inevitable." Abruptly, he laughs. "He was doing so well, though!" He pauses, and since Kurapika is asleep, decides to approach the topic himself. "So, about these Kuruta eyes of yours...."

Junta smiles. "They're not mine, anymore." He points to Kurapika. "You'll have to ask him, if you want to see them."

Leorio's smile is wider. "Then I have nothing to say but thanks, Junta."

The brunet gives him a lopsided grin this time. "I take it you two know each other well?"

"Well enough to drive each other crazy," Leorio quips as he starts bandaging. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

When he's finished with Junta, he leaves the man to re-dress and checks Kurapika's temperature. Feeling the fever, he makes the blond wake up long enough to take a pill.

"I'm ready," Junta says.

"Good. Carry our bags, I'll take him." Leorio looks up at the afternoon sun. "And let's hope we don't run into any trouble on our way back."

***

Kurapika isn't sure how long he's been sleeping, but the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is a candle flame. He recognizes the ceramic bowl of water and old teakettle, and realizes he's back in the village.

He feels _awful_ , but that doesn't stop him from sitting up and looking for Leorio and the eyes -- in that order. The old bed creaks under his shifting weight, and he's nearly overcome by the waves of dizziness that wash over him.

The chair next to his bed is empty, but there is a textbook on human physiology on the floor next to it, with Leorio's briefcase. _So he's here._ Of course, Kurapika recalls, because who else would have gotten him back to the village?

Now that he's sitting up, he sees the pills next to the teacup. Grateful for Leorio's foresight, he grabs both and makes short work of them. The tea is cold and bitter, and he regrets drinking it almost immediately.

He's trying to squeeze out his headache when Leorio returns. "Thought you might be awake," he quips as he shuts the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Kurapika replies. He's hot except that he's cold, he's dizzy, his head hurts, _everything hurts_ , and he regrets eating anything he's had in the last twenty-four hours.

"I can sympathize," Leorio comforts. "But it will all be over in three days. Turns out Junta was using Melek flowers as some kind of insect repellent, and you were inhaling them all the way through the jungle." He snickers when Kurapika groans. "Melek Fever. Of course we'd both have to catch it. Think of it as a souvenir. And now that we're both immune to it," he adds with a grin, "we can come back for our second honeymoon. I'm sure your adoring public would love to see you again."

"Stop it," Kurapika sighs, and then glances at his friend. "The eyes?" His stomach lurches, and his cheeks are starting to tingle.

"In your bag," Leorio assures him. "I hid it under your bed when I went to take care of the necessary... hey, are you okay?" Leorio comes closer and presses his palm against Kurapika's forehead. "You look a little green. Are you going to--?"

"I'm going to throw up," Kurapika announces, and promptly does so -- all over Leorio.

***

Junta speaks Melek, so in between checking on Kurapika and studying, Leorio has been wandering around the village with the other man. Most of the gossip on the first day is about how Toah must have sent his disciple to rescue Junta from his perilous quest to conquer the jungle.

"That's not a bad theory," Leorio compliments.

Junta touches his patched-up cheek. "It's disturbingly accurate."

"So are you coming back with us?" Leorio wonders. "We have a jeep, so you wouldn't have to walk. We're going to catch a flight out of here as soon as Kurapika can stand up."

Junta considers it. "I think I will. Maybe it's time I went back to the family business."

"Less chance of dying there," Leorio agrees.

"True." Junta grins. "Though even so, I enjoyed my time here. I would visit again."

"But stick to the village," Leorio advises.

"Ah," he agrees. "I'd stick to the village."

***

Kurapika is just rousing when Nanyu lets herself in. He lets her check him over, listening to the drums beating outside.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, some of the boys are practicing the drums," Nanyu explains. "Of course, a practice during the evening hours always provokes a dance. Most of the village youths are participating. Leorio and Junta are there, too," she adds. "I believe Junta is acting as Leorio's interpreter for the conversations with our girls."

Kurapika groans under his breath. _He even tries picking up girls he can't talk to...._

"I heard you're leaving tomorrow?"

He blinks. "Probably, yes."

"Don't be surprised when no one comes to see you off. We don't watch our god's images leave us, because Toah never leaves us." She gives him a considering glance. "And did you find what it was you came for?"

"I did."

She smiles. "And you even managed to save Junta. Toah truly does smile upon you."

"Maybe he does," Kurapika sighs, feeling sleepy again. "Maybe he does."

Kurapika, Leorio, and Junta pack up and leave an hour after dawn. The journey out of the jungle is fortunately uneventful, save for the plentiful insects.

***

After they see Junta off, Kurapika says, "You should have taken that flight; you'd be home earlier. The next one won't be for a few hours."

"I'm not going home yet," Leorio replies, stretching out on the bench they're sitting on. "And neither are you," he adds knowingly. "Right?"

"Oh, I'm going home," Kurapika says assuredly.

"To Rukuso," Leorio clarifies.

"Ah," the blond affirms. He tightens his grip on his bag, where the eyes are.

"So I'm going, too." Leorio nudges his friend's arm. "Figured you might need someone."

"I probably do," Kurapika confesses, "but this is something I should do alone."

Leorio rolls his eyes, and squeezes the blond's hand. "I think you do enough alone, so let's go to Rukuso together."

After a moment, Kurapika gives him a grateful smile, and squeezes back.

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> You can laugh at my action scenes, but don't tell me. You'll hurt my feelings. :(


End file.
